


A Quick Fix

by amuk



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really needs a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 19. Don't think about elephants (Inception)

“So, how many are there?” Badou tries to light his cigarette and fails, the lighter dying on him last minute. His fingers run through his pockets, looking for a non-existent match.

 

“A lot.” Haine leans back against the concrete block, ignoring the yells and gunfire sounding behind him. “Who cares?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Coward.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

They stop, listening to the roar behind them. Badou thinks he has maybe ten cartiages left and it doesn’t really matter how many Haine does. He’ll live through this anyways.

 

He always does.

 

More importantly, is the fact that his pockets have failed to produce a match or a lighter and Haine doesn’t have anything either.

 

“Think they can give me a light?”

 

Haine snorts, raising his gun. “If they’re still alive.”

 

“Then don’t kill them all.” Haine raises an eyebrow and he corrects his sentence. “Give me a moment to find one, at least.”

 

There is no response to that except for the sound of footsteps.

 

“Bitch.” Badou gets up himself as he hears Haine throw himself into the fight. His cigarette hangs limply over his lips.

 

The nicotine fix is so close. He can almost smell the smoke, taste the—

 

The next bullet knocks it out of his mouth, and it’s with that that Baoto finally loses it.  


End file.
